


Emotions, lies and truths

by El_does_DOFTY_15



Category: Dofty- Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_does_DOFTY_15/pseuds/El_does_DOFTY_15
Summary: Dom and Lofty are on Keller, Oliver is due for discharge and Essie is angry at the flirtatious couple so does something about it.





	Emotions, lies and truths

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment.

It was no ordinary day on Keller, today was the day Ollie was discharged from the hospital after the accident. It had been a long jouney for everyone, even with the Saturdays.

At around 11:30, Dom, Lofty and Essie were sat at the nurses station talking about Lofty and his plan to learn a saxophone, which by the way was making progress. Essie was sat on a chair facing opposite the couple getting on with her day and trying not to think about Raf, Dom and Lofty had been a great help to her and had asked for nothing in exchange but she had an idea to make them happy, but they would both need to open up about their feelings for each other first. She was lost in her own thoughts when she realized the others were looking at her with confused expressions.

"Essie, are you OK?" Asked Lofty "You seem somewhat distracted by something putting a rather large smile on your face." He and Dom were sat there with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Nothing important." She lies and saunters off leaving them alone.

"Mission Essie Distraction?" Inquires Lofty 

"Sure" Confirms Dom, this was a great chance for him to spend more time with his love, even though he thought the universe was against them.

"On a less confusing note, how's your new years resolution going?"

"Not gotten very far, but I suppose it may take a while to get it started."

"What's the plan then?" Lofty was secretly hoping it involved him, but didn't want to seem like his true feelings were there as he thought that what he'd said about the universe showed his true colors to Dom.

"Well, I don't know exactly but it may include drinking lots of alcohol and having sex." Lofty begins to smile at Dom, "Many times..." Lofty by this point was was laughing to himself at Dom, wondering how he could have met anyone so amazing. "What?"

Lofty calmed himself; "Well, for starters, how is that telling fate to do one, and seconds, how are you gonna do it without a wing-man?" Lofty suddenly has a light bulb moment, "Wait, why don't I be your wing-man?"

"Firstly, you will find out if my plan works. Secondly, I do have a wingman. Finally, Zosia is my wing woman“

"That's alright for you to say, I don't have anyone like Zosia to me, it's a shame." Lofty looks down and sad, it hits Dom like a ton of bricks, but Lofty brushes it off, "But ya know, as long as I have you, Sacha, Essie, Robyn, Max and Dylan, I will be fine."

He wanders off leaving Dom smiling weakly, it's a fake smile, but so was Lofty's. Essie sees this then wanders over to Dom again, "What's up with him then?" 

"I think he's lonely, like he needs someone to love him, someone that he can love back." He replies, sounding soft and sad. Essie has a light bulb moment and puts her hand over his shoulder.

"Maybe, he is scared of loving someone that he doesn't know loves him." Dom gives her a confused look before she continues, "Meet me in pulses in an hour, I might have an idea."

She saunters off leaving Dom on his own again wondering what on earth she could mean. He looks down at his paperwork, reading through patients notes, reading Lofty's handwriting, soft and flowing letters joined together with a loving hand that could never harm another person. Lost in his own thoughts he fails to see Essie and Lofty coming out of the staff room and Lofty looking at him caringly, which doesn't go unnoticed by Essie. Lofty brushes it off to Dom joking about his fear of woodlice, but she knows he is lying, it is time to put her plan into action. 

* * *

 

The time flies by with Dom and Lofty working on patients together, soon Dom realised Essie would be waiting for him in Pulses so goes down there after giving Lofty something to do, feeling that he was the reason for the meeting. He went to the lockers, got his jumper and left, and hadn't realised he had dropped his phone and gone to go and see Essie.

Lofty finishes his jobs and was going to find his wallet because of a picture in it. The picture was of him and Dom, while they were good friends, before the shooting, the wedding and the marathon. They were on a fun run in autumn, the leaves were just starting to fall and it was beautiful, so they took a selfie. Lofty had got the picture on top of the radiohead concert ticket. When he had just opened the door, he noticed Dom's phone and knowing he couldn't survive without it, he went to ask Sacha. But on his way, he heard his name from Ollie.

"Nurse Chiltern, may I have a word?" 

Lofty walks over to him, "Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Dom was." Lofty instantly looked even more stressed than before, not noticing Ollie had noticed, "What's happened?"

"I don't know, I'm looking for him," Lofty shows Ollie the phone and puts it back in his pocket; "he never goes anywhere without it so something must have happened to him."

"Good luck in finding him!" He knew what Essie's plan was but didn't want to give it away.

Lofty continues looking for Sacha.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Dom it now sat at a table in Pulses opposite Essie. She was chuckling to herself as if Dom had  _'I'm clueless'_ across his forehead.

"What has gotten into you today? Has someone given you something?" He asks.

"No, do you know why I wanted to talk?" She inquires .

"I must admit, I do have my hunches." He states. "Is it about Lofty?"

"Would it be a bad thing if I said yes?" She asks, all he does is scoff and condescends at her.

"He doesn't like me in that way, never will so I am just gonna get over him."

"So you like him, as more than friends?"

"I love him, I love him more than I loved Isaac, Lee and Malik put together." A look of pain went across his face, a remembrance of what had happened with each of them and then a smile when he remembered how happy, cheerful and kind Lofty is.

"And you don't think he likes you back?"

"Positive."

"Well, I don't think so. I am willing to prove it to you as well."

"How on earth do you intend to do that?" He asks Essie, considerably confused at how she was going to do it.

All of a sudden, Essie's phone rings, it's Lofty.

"Hi Lofty, what's up?"

 

 

>  "Essie, You haven't seen Dom have you? Only he has gone off somewhere and he can't contact anyone because he doesn't have his phone and I can't find Sacha either." Lofty says in a panicky and stressed tone.

She puts her phone on speaker before continuing, "No, I haven't seen either of them, sorry Lofty." She shushes Dom before he says anything. "Actually, what's the date today?"

 

 

>  "14th April, why?"

"Oh no, I know where Dom is gonna be."

 

 

>  "What?! Is he alright? Is he gonna be hurt? What's happened to him?"

"If there is gonna be a day Dom would choose to do anything stupid, it would be today. Wait for me to get to Keller, then I will take you to where he would be."

 

 

>  "OK, be quick though. I can't let anything happen to him, see you soon." He puts the phone down.

Essie turns back to Dom, "Right, I want you to go up to the roof and find Sacha, he will tell you everything, I'll deal with Lofty."

Dom looks at her in a confused and shocked manor, "Surely this can't work, he is probably being Lofty again." She looks at him with a glint in her eye, so he walks off, up to the roof, where Sacha would meet him and tell him the rest of the plan.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am super happy right now, the "piglet" moment happens in 3 days! Don't forget to watch it.


End file.
